


Gay Revolution

by AFY2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homosexual, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Multi, Pansexual, War, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revolution for the rights of people of all skin, gender, sexual orientation, and background. Lead by General Anders, and Lt General Kalson, these two brings us into the war zone and through the camps to show us the lives of the soldiers and civilians. A leader of an enemy group named General Kasson, wants to destroy every existence of the sinners. Follow us through the looking glass, and into the world of stories, of true Americanism, of kindness, and of understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the air crisp and cold. A sun just rising above the horizon. Pink, purple, and blue. The moon was bright and full as it finished its job illuminating the night. The sun revealed a city. This city carried a society of hatred, death, and segregation. A girl awakes to the sun and stretches. She slowly rises and walks over the other sleeping bodies. Snoring and stirring as the sun rose higher and higher. She arrived to a brown tent with a sign that read Food for Troops, and opens the flap.   
“Morning Kal. How are you?” A man asks  
“Great. An’ you?” The girl answers.  
“Same. Do you want your food?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“So how have the troops been?”  
“Good. They’re learnin’ quickly and well.”  
“That’s great. The food supplies are plentiful ever since you and Andy signed off on my boyfriend’s plan to have a protected farm underground.”, the chef said. “Thank you. And ever since then he’s been little bit more passionate in bed.”  
“Well you’re welcome James. And I’m glad that you and Finch are happy.”

Kal took her tray and ate her food in the tent. Her and James talked for a while until the troops started filing in. He waved and disappeared behind the table where the troops stood. She could see two of the troops she knew, Leanna and Kat. Kat waved at Kal and ran over hugging her. Leanna stood there in line smiling at Kal. Kal laughed a little and sat back down as Kat walked back in line. The two girls, Leanna and Kat, got their food and headed back to Kal. They sat squished between two small troops who were eyeing each other the whole time.  
“So how’d you sleep Kal?” Leanna asked  
“Good. you?” Kal answered as she trying to pull her hands from her sides because, they were pinned down by two guys.  
“Okay. This girl wouldn’t stop shiverin’ and whimperin’. IN ‘ER SLEEP.”  
“Ay. I can’t help it if I get cold easily.” Kat piped up.  
“Okay girls stop fighting. Hetero. A.” Kal said looking at Kat then Leanna.  
“Bi-Girl” Leanna said tauntingly.   
“I don’t like being called Hetero.” Kat said gobbling down her food.  
“Yeah ‘cause you blend in with the rist of us anyway.” Leanna said sarcastically not looking at Kat.  
“Okay you guys. So Kat, ‘ow are yer medical supplies?” Kal asked.  
“Good. There’s a good amount of supplies and bandages."  
“Good, and you?”  
“Fair, we’re runnin’ low on ammunition though.” Leanna answered.  
“I’ll make sure to tell Andy.”  
“Andy? Oh ‘eah Anders.”  
“You never told us how you met Anders.” Kat asked thinking about Anders’ body.  
“Okay beck it up Kit-Kat. He’s gay just in case ya thought that the leader of this revolution was straight.” Leanna said laughing.  
“Yeah Kat. He’s gay, so don’ try to get too close to ‘im. Might get yer ‘eart broken.” Kal said. “Anyway. I met Andy after I was kicked outta school, and livin’ on the streets. He led me to this abandoned building filled with men, women, and other kids my age. I got this position after his old Lt. general was shot by an enemy.”  
“Wow. That’s amazing” Kat answered.  
“Yeah” Leanna agreed.  
“Well better get back up ta Andy before ‘e questions the whole camp ‘bout where I am.” Kal said squeezing her way out.  
“Good-bye” Leanna called.  
“Bye Kal” Kat called. “I don’t whimper when I sleep.”  
“Yeah ya do.”  
“NO I DON’T”  
“Whatever.”

Kal laughed as she left the two girls to solve their problems. She walked briskly to another tent which was green and had one guy, Enna, and girl, Duda, guarding it. She waved at them and continued into the tent. A tall muscular man stooped over a paper quickly writing down notes.  
“Good morning Kal. How d’you sleep?”  
“Great. Thanks fer askin’. Whatcha writin’ down?”  
“Just some notes. It’s personal.”  
“Oh. Is there a boy that’s caught yer eye?”  
“Ha. Yes, but that’s not what these notes are about.”  
“Okay. Anyway, I’ve got some news fer you. Leanna is runnin’ low on ammunition.”  
“Okay. Is that it?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are you lookin’ anyone up and down?”  
“No. Not really.”  
“Wow, a bisexual not interested in anyone.”  
“Screw you Andy.”  
“It’s just a joke”, Andy chuckled slapping her on the back. “Don’t get so offended. Anyway the enemy troops are gathering and their main general, Kasson, sent us a letter. It says that he wants us to surrender our land so no one gets hurt.”  
“Do you believe him?”  
“Fuck no. He’ll kill us if we set foot outside this quarantined area. Personally if I leave.”  
“Okay. What should we do?”  
“Gather the troops and tell them. I just looked out the perimeter this morning. I saw the first of his people. If we’re lucky it’ll take ‘em about 5 or 6 months to get here.”  
“Do you think they’ll fall for our traps?”  
“Probably. These are straight troops.”  
“ALERT! ALERT! CODE GREEN! ALERT! ALERT! CODE GREEN!” Screamed a watchmen.

Andy raced out of the room with his pistol. He motioned Kal towards the opposite side of the watch tower. He walked pistol pointed to the ground. and turned the corner where an enemy soldier awaited his hands at his sides.   
“Who are you young man?” Andy asked the gun pointed to the young man’s heart.  
“I-I yam Private Yash Talge. I’m here to send a message to the leader of the group.”  
“Yer talkin’ to him.”  
“General Kasson has sent me to tell you.” Talge stated and cleared his throat.“That I am a faggot. I do not belong in a straight army. There is no place for me in an army of straight men and women. I have disgraced the American way along with you.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did he send you alone. Or not just kill you?”  
“Because he knows something that you an’ I both have.”  
“Follow me.”Andy stated as he handed the gun to Kal.

Kal followed close behind the gun in Yash’s back. Her hand close to the trigger. She watched Andy closely trying to understand what he was doing. Andy walked on into his personal tent and told Kal to leave.  
“Are you sure Andy?”  
“Yes I am. I need to talk to Talge alone. You remember I needed to do the same to you.”  
“Yes I remember. Bu’ this is different-”  
“No it’s not. He deserves the same treatment as anyone else. Now please leave us.”  
“Yes sir.”

Kal nodded, giving Andy the gun before she left. Andy walked inside where Yash was sitting on the leader’s cot. Andy smiled and walked over to Yash unbuttoning his shirt. Yash blushed and walked over to Andy helping him.  
“How’d you get here?” Andy asked as Yash kissed his neck.   
“I was outed by a Major named Ajax. I’m jus glad to be back ‘ere with ya.” Yash answered looking up into Andy’s brown eyes. “Oh Anders, why does this ‘ave to ‘appen. I love ya so much.”  
“I love you too Yash. More than you’ll ever know. Why did you hide in the closet?” Andy asked embracing Yash.  
“I’m s’rry, bu’ my brothers would’ve killed the both of us if I didn’t join the straight army.”  
“It’s okay Yashie. I still love you.”  
“I’m sorry. Anyway. Whatever ‘appened to yer accent?”  
“I got rid of it once a medical woman took time to teach me how to speak like a proper person.”  
“Are you saying that I can’ speak good?”  
“Well no bu-”  
“Shh...Don’t speak. It’s time to get reacquainted.”

Andy chuckled as Yash grabbed onto his belt and dragged him onto the bed. Yash sat on top and played with Andy’s muscles. He leaned down and kissed Andy slipping off to rest next to his boyfriend. His hands tracing Andy’s muscles. Anders pulled Yash closer kissing the strong dark-skinned boys forehead.  
Yash blushed, and looked into his boyfriend’s brown eyes. He pulled himself closer, kissing Anders wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. The brown eyed man cupped Yash’s face in his hands, and laughed a bit. They pulled away, and Yash rubbed Ander’s stubbly face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kal walked away with her eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to think of Andy’s reasons of wanting to talk to Private Talge alone. She talked to others while on her way to Leanna and Kat’s tent. While walking there she noticed Kat’s apprentice Nyx struggling with some of the camp's newest medical supplies. Kal half jogged over and caught a box of gauze before it hit the ground.

“Hey Nyx, need help?”  
“Oh yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you. God, I’m such a clutz.”  
“No yer not. If you were, then Kat wouldn’t’ve taken you in.”  
“Yeah. Thanks for helping me. How are you Lt. General Kalson?” Nyx asked looking ahead.  
“Good, an’ you?”  
“Great. Thanks for asking.”  
“So how old are ya now, 18?”  
“17, almost 18.” Nyx said tucking a loose hair behind her ear.  
“I was close. So how long have you been Kat’s apprentice?”  
“About 3 years.”  
“Wow. You must be her right hand gal.”  
“Yeah I guess so.” Nyx stated proudly. 

They then arrived at the medical tent where Nyx entered and dropped off the boxes and bags. She came back out and took the boxes Kal carried and set them inside, too. Kal followed her in, to see if Nyx need anymore help. Nyx turned around and almost ran into Kal.

“S-sorry Lt. Kalson.”  
‘It’s okay. It’s not yer fault.”  
“Thank you again for your help.”  
“No problem. If you need any more help don’t be afraid to ask. Oh, and by the way. Don’t call me Lt. anything, just call me Kal.”  
“Okay. Thank you Kal.” Nyx whispered blushing until her cheeks became a light red.  
“OH ‘EY! If you two lovebirds are done lookin’ at each other. I could use some help.” Leanna commanded holding two boxes and dragging three bags of cleaning utensils. “I wish you flirted that much with me, Kal.”  
“Who are you talking to Leanna?” Kat asked walking in. “Oh hello Nyx.”  
“Good morning Miss Kat.” Nyx said formally as she bowed her head.  
“Miss Kat?” Kal asked raising an eyebrow. “What’s with all of the fucking formality? We’re in a makeshift fucking army.”  
“Well I’m sorry if I want to feel respected. Besides, young people need to learn about respect.” Kat responded.  
“Mate, Kit-Kat, she’s as old as you. And much gayer than you, too.” Leanna said looking at Kat disapprovingly.  
“Anyway, it was nice talking to you Nyx. Hope you have a pleasant day. Hey an’ you two, stop fighting.”  
“Okay Mom.”Leanna laughed.  
“Bye Kal.” Kat said.  
“Bye Kal” Nyx whispered.

Kal walked out and made a new destination to her tent which she shared with a man named Cadence. Cadence was bisexual like Kal, but he was in charge of writing to the enemy armies. He was a quiet fellow similar to Kat. Kal entered her tent and changed her clothes. Andy walked in, not caring that Kal was in her bra and underwear.

“DUDE!” Kal yelled. “I’m changing.”  
“Kal, shut up, I need you to listen to me. Besides Cadence is sitting on his cot.”  
“Hi Anders.” Cadence said flirtatiously.   
“Hi Cadence. Anyway Kal, follow me.” Anders said grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to his tent.

As they walked to Anders tent, Kal got compliments from different men and women who were in the army. For example “Nice abs Lt.”, “Love that V you got there”, “Nice bod”, and “It’s beaver season I guess”. But Kal did get a blushing smile from Nyx. Anders walked in where Yash was sitting on his cot his hands behind his back, a few bruises on his face.

“Jesus, Andy! What did you do to that poor boy?” Kal asked closing the tent.  
“This is my old boyfriend Yash.”  
“Andy. It’s not my fault I-” Yash said tearing up.  
“Shut up you bastard! I trusted you!” Andy yelled pushing him over.  
“Andy keep your voice down.” Kal said.  
“Fine. Sorry Kal. Yash tell the Lt. what you told me.”  
“Yes, sir. I was sent by General Kasson to spy on you and assassinate Anders. I wanted to say no, but they told me that I had to or else they would bomb this place, and kill me. I’m sorry Anders. I couldn’t say no. Think about all the people that would die. I’m sorry. Please accept it. I love you. Even after the years. I-” Yash said to Andy.  
“Your apologies… they mean nothing to me. You see Kal!”  
“I have no words for your predicament.” Kal said scowling at Yash.  
“Did you not hear what he was going to do?”  
“Yes I have, but you need ta deal with this. This is bad, but you need ta deal with this. You’re the leader, you make the decisions. Either look to Leanna, or look in yer heart. M’kay? Now I’m going to go finish changing.”  
“But-”  
“Tell me what yer decision is by the end of the day.”  
“Fine.”  
“Bye Andy.” Kal said walking out, and to go back to her tent.  
Kal walked through the camp, boys and girls looking her up and down. Nyx walked into her.   
“I’m so sorry Kal. I...s-sorry.”  
“It’s okay Nyx. Loosen up a little won’t you?” Kal said putting two hands on Nyx’s shoulders. “What’s that you have?”  
“Just some forms I need Anders to look at.”  
“Oh Anders is busy, but I can take them for you. Just follow me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are there any medical problems?”  
“No these are weapon forms.”  
“Why do you have weapon forms?”  
“Well, Leanna told me to give these to Anders. She had to talk to Kammt I guess.”  
“Wow. Did she intimidate you?”  
“A little, but I’m okay.”  
They ended in front of the tent where Kal showed Nyx in. After a few seconds, Nyx walked in standing next to Kal’s cot. Kal walked over to her clothes, and put on her ‘uniform’.   
“You look great by the way.” Nyx said looking at the clipboard.  
“Well I need to be in great shape to stay in my position.” Kal said slipping her shirt on not bothering to button it up.  
“I lied, I’m not 17. I’m 19. I just didn’t want Kat to feel inferior to me.” Nyx said looking up.  
“Really?” Kal said turning around, walking towards Nyx.  
“Why did you bring me in here?” Nyx asked biting her lip.  
“To do something I’ve wanted to do since I met you.” Kal stated kneeling down at Nyx’s feet.   
“What?” Nyx breathed, blushing.   
“May I?”

Kal took Nyx’s jaw in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Kal had never kissed anyone, she felt like she was flying. Nyx’s lips were soft and had a little scar on her top lip. Nyx leaned into Kal, pushing the muscular woman back a bit. After what felt like a lifetime of peace had ended, the older girl pulled away. Nyx smiled a bit and pulled Kal back by her collar for a second round. Kal held Nyx’s waist and pulled her closer. Nyx laughed, breaking the kiss, but Kal continued by kissing the younger girl’s jaw and neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna walked to her tent seeing her tent mate making out with some pansexual boy. She stood there for a good minute before clearing her throat. Kat glared at Leanna with her shirt unbuttoned halfway, and her boy’s pants unbuttoned.

“Aye Kit-Kat, why don’t you an’ your boy-toy you know?*Click-Click* Take it behind a tree?” Leanna laughed, looking at the boy then Kat.   
“Fucking tent mates.” Kat muttered under her breath. She grabbed the boy and left buttoning her shirt back up.  
“Where are you going Kat?”  
“Where do you think?!”

Leanna laughed and fell onto her cot. She looked up at the ceiling and took a wallet from her back pocket. She sat up and opened it. A ripped picture was in the card holder. Leanna slid the picture up. It showed her, 2 girls and 2 boys. A little bit of an elbow, and that was it. Leanna had ripped off the last boy, he betrayed them. Her brother betrayed the community. He killed the happiness of many. Joining that godforsaken army of straights. He was a disappointment, if only their parents hadn’t sided with him. Leanna’s brother was, who she called, the ‘King of Bigotry’. Her other siblings were okay with it, but he was being a fucking annoyance. Leanna shoved the picture under her pillow, and threw her wallet across the tent. “Fucking hell, mate.” Leanna hissed holding back a rising lump in her throat. Leanna looked up muttering curse words under her breath. The tent flap opened as Nyx walked in. 

“Oh, h-hello Leanna.” Nyx pleasantly greeted.  
“ Hey Nyx. Kat’s busy right now if you need ‘er.” Leanna said in a not so cocky voice.  
“Okay. Do you know when and where I may find her?”  
“Sort of. I guess it all depinds on who finishes first.”  
“What…? Never-mind. It was nice to see you Leanna.”  
“Same to you… Aye Nyx, can you take some forms to Anders” Leanna asked standing up and walking towards Nyx.

Leanna stood at 6’ 3”, about 6 inches taller than Nyx. The shorter girl nodded looking at Leanna’s hazel eyes that could tell a story with only a glance. Leanna smiled her cocky smirk, and gathered her thrown belonging before sitting back down. Nyx nodded again and left for Ander’s tent. Leanna laid back down on her cot, and slept.

~

Leanna awoke with the sight of green eyes, and dark blonde hair. “Fuck! Cadence!” Leanna yelled slapping him in the face. She glared at him, and sat up crossing her legs. Her eyes were fuzzy, but she could recognize that face anywhere.

“Oi! Bloody hell Leanna.” Cadence muttered rubbing his face. “I just came here because Kal and Nyx are ’Busy’ right now.”  
“Fuck, sorry Cadence. Wait, Nyx and Kal?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wow, wow, I would never had guessed, but… anyway, what do you need?”  
“Just a place to stay until Kal and Nyx are done.”  
“Okay, but you may need to stay all night. Girls can keep going until the sun comes up.”  
“What?” Cadence asked with his mouth wide open. “Is that true?”  
“Yeah. It’s happened to me before.”  
“But you’re asexual.”  
“And you’re being stupid.” Leanna retorted patting a spot next to her. Cadence sat and listened to what she had to say. “Asexuality is nothing like abstinence or celibacy. Asexuality makes it easier for me to do that, but I can still enjoy sex. I just don’t need it like you and Kit-Kat.”  
“Oh, well the more you know. Okay, umm...oh what do you usually do in your spare time?”  
“Rist uh stay in here. Oh, I read sometimes. I found this awesome book, it was from this one house that had burned down.”  
“Was that where we found Mathers?” Cadence asked looking out the top of the tent.  
“Yeah. I used to read it to him, that was until her was ‘too old’ for it. He’s such a sweet kid, he really follows in Anders’ footsteps.”  
“Yeah. Oi, do you think that he’s gonna be like us?”  
“No, I-I don’t believe he will. But that shouldn’t matter. He’s caring and kind like Anders, so that’s what we need.”  
“Leanna, what if he sides with Kasson?”  
“Cadence, get that thought out of your head. Mathers is a great kid, he knows what Kasson does.” Leanna spat. “Don’t you dare think that again until you have valid evidence.”  
“Sorry Leanna. I didn’t mean to offend.”  
“Mathers is a child of the revolution. He has seen what Kasson can do. He will never fall down that dark path.”  
“Well I guess I shouldn’t have bothered to say anything.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“What? No I’m not fucking jealous.”  
“Are you annoyed that you were never chosen to lead then?”  
“No...Yes. It was my right to become the Lt. General not Kal. She’s a sweetheart, but I’ve been here longer than she has.”  
“Listen, Cadence, she’s better with the people. Much better than you are, but you are so great at writing what they need to say. With what you write, you could move a city’s heart into the right place. It’s just that when you speak...you...just have trouble sounding confident.”  
“Yeah. I guess that’s true.”  
“Wait, Cadence, you are so important. Just remember that we need you.”  
“I never forget Leanna.”  
“Come here Cadence” Leanna said opening her arms.  
“You bloody Australians.” Cadence cursed before closing the gap.


	4. Chapter 4

“Nyx I need you to give the patient the sedative.” Kat commanded her apprentice.  
“Yes ma’am.” Nyx obeyed pushing the plunger watching the soldier’s eyes droop in mere seconds later.  
“Count back from 100” Kat told the patient. She gathered the supplies, and set them on the tray. “Are you ready young one?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Nyx answered. She looked from her teacher to the patient and waited 3 seconds after the patient stopped counting.   
“Make the first incision Nyx.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Nyx replied taking the scalpel and carefully cutting the patient’s skin to the right of his bullet wound.   
“Nyx don’t forget clean up where you just cut.”  
“I know ma’am. I have barely made the first cut.”  
“Don’t give me lip young girl.” Kat scorned grabbing the rubbing alcohol and walked back looking at her apprentice’s work.  
“Sorry ma’am.” Nyx apologized sarcastically. She made a second cut on the other side of the bullet. “Separators please.” Nyx asked putting her hand out while patting away the blood.  
“Here”  
“Thank you.”  
“We have an hour left.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” Nyx subconsciously stated too focused on her work.  
The patient was a wounded soldier who had been shot while out scouting for enemy soldiers. Shot in the upper thigh 4 inches deep. The soldier’s name was Lt. Jhase. A gay soldier who has been with them for two years. He was close to the medical team because, his boyfriend is the head of the maternity ward.

“30 minutes left Nyx.” Kat whispered. “How are the fragments.”  
“Almost done. 3 more pieces on the surface, and one deep.” Nyx answered in a calm tone.  
“How deep?” Kat asked looking at her pupil.  
“At most 2 inches.”  
“Okay.”  
“Last surface piece.” Nyx told Kat as she pulled the sharp piece out.  
“Crap” Kat cursed. She pulled off her glove and ran it under the faucet. “I cut myself on the bullet. Just continue the operation Nyx.”  
“Yes ma’am. Are you sure you don’t need me?”  
“Yes I’m sure. Besides, there’s only about 10 minutes left.”  
“Okay ma’am.”

Nyx looked back at her teacher as she placed the last shard on to the platter. She looked back at Kat, who was still washing her finger under the faucet. Nyx shook her head, reminding herself to not get distracted, and continued to grab the needle and string as she stitched the wound together.

“Kat?”  
“I’m fine Nyx. Just wait until the patient is awake.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Where did you put the bandages?”  
“In the top shelf, just under the syringe box.”  
“Thank you.” Kat stated calmly. She brought down the box, and gave it to Nyx, asking in a soft voice. “Can you help me?”  
Nyx looked at Kat’s dark brown eyes. “Sure thing Kat.” Kat smiled as Nyx opened the package and retrieved a bandage.  
“It’s so hard to be a minority, Nyx. Do you know what that’s like?”  
“Sort of. I grew up in the straight world where I was the only out person in the town.”  
“Gosh, people always try to take advantage of me when I work , or ask them for help. For instance, if I asked another girl who I barely knew to do this, she would try to flirt with me even though I’m straight.” Kat sighed.  
“Well you are a very beautiful young woman, Kat.” Nyx said finally opening a bandage. “I don’t blame them for trying.”  
“Are you trying to flirt with me Nyx.”  
“No, oh god no. I would never. I know that you are as straight as a line. I also wouldn’t want to compromise the friendship I have with you. You’re one of the few people I can trust with my secrets.”  
Kat smiled and hugged Nyx. “Nyx, you are a great wonderful person, I hope you find a wonderful woman someday.”  
“You too.” Nyx said sweeping one of her dark locks from her face. “So how long before the patient wakes up?”  
“About 5 more minutes.”  
“What should we do until then?”  
“I don’t know. Paint our nails, gossip, pretend we’re princesses.” Kat answered sarcastically.  
Nyx laughed, removing her gloves and throwing them in the trash shoot. “Talk about boys and girls we think are cute, yeah.”  
“Oh looks like our patient is waking.” Kat stated looking over Nyx’s shoulder.  
Nyx turned around and saw Lt. Jhase opening his eyes. “Ah, Lt. Jhase. It’s nice to see you awake finally. How is your leg feeling?”  
Jhase sat up “Hurts like hell, but I’ll get through it. Thank you Nyx and Kat.” He nodded to them both before he jumped off the table.  
“Be careful Jhase, and have a pleasant day.” Kat waved.  
“Thank you Ms. Kat.”  
Kat turned to Nyx and waved goodbye. “I think I’m going to get to know a certain pansexual boy I met in the cafeteria today. Bye Nyx have a good day.”  
“Wow that was nothing I needed to know, but goodbye Kat.” Nyx said scratching her neck. She walked out to see Anders pulling an only bra and panty clad Lt, General Kal. She got a Dyke Nod from Kal which made Nyx blush even more than she was before.

Nyx noted, before Kal was out of view by the rushing lesbians, that she had cute little dimples on her shoulders. She also noted Kal’s biceps, and abs, and calves, and...Wait, stop it Nyx, she thought to herself, She’s a friend...a cute, funny, muscular...Shut it Nyx. Why would she be with you. You two are on totally different levels. Nyx stood there for a while before heading to her tent. She opened the tent and saw her three other tent mates playing poker. Her blonde tent mate, Danny, looked intently at her cards not noticing Nyx walk in, but the others Alex, a cocky heterosexual, and her twin Kelley, a humorous homosexual, noticed her and waved.

“Ey Nyx. We’re playing poker.” Alex said smirking at Danny. “Wanna play with us?”  
“Liquor in the front. Poker in the rear.” Kelley laughed. “Don’ worry. We’re using rocks not money.”  
“Sure. the next round okay?” Nyx said still blushing.  
“Dude, did you see Lt. Kalson?” Alex inquired.  
“Huh? Oh yes, I did.”  
“Okay so?”  
“Hey sis stop asking her gay questions.” Kelley pipped in.  
“I’m just wondering, because even as a straight girl, she turned my head.”  
“Ugh, this is just a flipping trap.” Nyx said flopping onto her cot. “If I say she looked good, you’ll tease me about liking her, but I said I didn’t notice you’ll say I’m just a prude.”  
“So she did turn your head.” Alex said teasingly.  
“Oh shut up Alex!” Nyx yelled reaching out and smacking the brunette’s head.  
“What? I was just wondering.”  
“Just play your stupid effing game.”  
“Okay Nyx.” Alex scoffed turning back to her cards.  
“Straight bitches” Danny said putting her cards down. “Show me what you got.”  
“Fuck you blondie” Alex said showing a 3-Of-Kind.   
“Ha! I got you fuckers in a bag. Read it and weep!” Kelley chuckled putting down a Full-House.  
“Shit, come on sis give me a break!”  
“You’re out Alex, let the pros play to see who wins m’kay?”  
“Screw you Kelley” Alex said giving her sister the rest of her rocks.  
“Just you and me then.” Danny said. “Homo versus Homo.”  
“We could just end this by kissing. Right?” Kelley said dealing the cards.  
“Are you afraid that I might beat your ass?”  
“Hell no. You ready for this?”  
“Never been more ready.”  
“Ey you got some room on that cot for two?” Alex seductively whispered in Nyx’s ear.  
“The hell? What Alex?” Nyx said turning to Alex.  
“Ha! Did you think I was serious?”  
“Serious about what?”  
“Oh you didn’t hear me.”  
“Yeah I was asleep. Okay, so what did you say.”  
“Nothing, just a joke.”  
“Okay, anyway. Did you lose?”  
“Yup. They’re seeing who the best poker champ is.”  
“Well they do know that poker is all about chance of cards, right?”  
“I don’t think so.” Alex laughed heartily. She turned around and sat up in Nyx’s bed. “You don’t mind do you?”  
“No, not at all, you just make yourself comfortable.” Nyx sighed. “How has the training been with the new troops?”  
“Great, they learn quickly. There are a lot more straights than usual.”  
“Well that’s good though.”  
“Oh it is, more people who believe in happiness for all.” Alex smiled in a way that was full of hope and modesty.  
“Well I think I’ll sleep before another patient arrives.”  
“Okay goodnight sweetheart” Alex said sarcastically, kissing Nyx’s forehead.  
“Get out of here” She said slapping away Alex.

~

Nyx fluttered her eyes open to see the two girls still playing poker. She sat up and watched. Alex was still up peeking over her sister’s shoulder tsking at her. Nyx laughed as Kelley slapped her sister’s face away, cursing at her to leave the tent if she couldn’t behave.

“Ey! I’m just trying to help, Kelley. Good morning sleeping beauty.”  
“How long have I been asleep?”  
“5 minutes.”  
“Oh come on! I’m going some where else. Time’s going to slow.”  
“Okay. Bye Nyx.”  
“Bye” The other two chimed in.

Nyx waved and walked out the tent to see Kat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kal held Nyx close, the younger girl’s head buried into Kal’s shoulder. She stirred in Kal’s arms. Kal smiled slightly, combing a hand through Nyx’s black hair. Nyx opened her eyes and nuzzled her shoulder. The girls laughed a bit and kissed.

“I love yer green eyes.” Kal laughed cupping Nyx’s jaw in one hand.  
“And I love your hazel eyes.” Nyx smiled kissing Kal.  
Kal laughed, breaking the kiss, but pecked the smaller girl’s nose. “We should get dressed before people wonder where we are.”  
“Okay.” Nyx answered putting her black button up shirt on.  
“Here let me.” Kal said walking in front of Nyx buttoning her shirt. “How long have you been here?”  
“6 years, but I turned down the offer to become the head doctor.” Nyx whispered looking up at Kal.  
“Why?”  
“I wanted my sister to-” Nyx paused staring wide eyed at Kal, backing away three buttons still undone.  
Kal looked at Nyx, a question burning in her eyes. “Sister?”  
“Nothing. Pretend I didn’t say anything.” Nyx whispered slipping her clothes back on before leaving.  
“Wait Nyx.” Kal called following the dark haired girl out. “You have a sister?”  
“It’s not something you need to know.”  
“Why, is it really that secretive?”  
“There’s a reason as to why Kat never knew her parents.”  
“What?” Kal said stopping in her tracks. “Wait, Nyx! Please tell me.”  
“I can’t. I- I need to leave. Good day Kal.”  
“Nyx.” Kal whispered almost inaudibly.

Kal walked back into her tent and grabbed her coat. She stalked to Leanna and Kat’s tent not bothering to say hi to Cadence as she passed him by. She walked in to see Kat sleeping on her cot, and Leanna reading a children’s book.  
“Do either of you know about Nyx’s past?” Kal inquired.   
“Shit, Kal?” Kat asked wearily.  
“Anyone?”  
“No, why.” Leanna asked scrunching her brows as she looked up.  
“I-Nyx...she...uhhhh.” Kal sighed. “Never mind.”  
“What’s eating you out? Nyx?” Leanna asked scoffing.  
“What? Did they?” Kat asked. “You know.”  
“That’s what Cadence said.”  
“Wow. Good for you Kal. She’ll be good for you. You know she’s had a crush on you sin-”  
“Shut up Kat.” Kal torted clicking her tongue at her.  
“Okay calm it down you two.” Leanna said mockingly.  
“Fuck off.”  
“What? I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.”  
“Sorry fer wakin’ you Kat.” Kal apologized sitting next to Leanna. “Nyx told me something weird.”  
“It’s okay Kal. I should stay awake in case of any emergency.”  
“Okay any way. I’m still here.” Leanna interrupted.  
“Leanna, Mathers is asking for his book.”  
“Is that a joke?”  
“No, he wants to read it to the other youths.” Kat stated.  
“Fine.” Leanna responded. “But I read it to him first.”  
“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll remember.” Kal laughed. “He’s becoming such a dick these days.”  
“Hey you take that back mongrel!” Leanna yelled pushing the shorter girl over.  
“What?”  
“He’s just going through a weird time.”  
“Okay, fine. Sorry your ‘son’ is such a dick.”  
“Fuck, you galah” Leanna said swinging a punch to Kal’s gut.  
“Shit!” Kal grunted, doubling over.  
“Leanna!” Kat screamed standing up.  
“That’s what she gets”, Leanna said in a dark manner. “for making fun of the ankle bi-”  
Kal punched Leanna in the jaw. “Fucker.”  
“What the hell. Kal!” Kat said walking over. “You two stop it now, you’re friends.”  
“Get out of here Kat” Leanna said pushing Kat out of the way.  
“This is between you an’ me, Leanna. Leave her outta this.” Kal spat punching Leana to the ground, looming over her.  
“Guys!” Kat screamed.  
“Screw off!” Leanna hissed pulling Kal down punching her knee.  
“I can’t even.” Kat muttered walking out to find Anders.  
“Get off me creep!” Kal yelled pushing over the taller girl and punching her in the sternum.

Kat quickly walked to Anders tent, and walked in to Anders talking with a dark skinned man. “Anders! Anders! Kal and Leanna are at it!”  
“Kat, can this wait?”  
“No it can’t Anders.” Kat said grabbing his lapel.  
“Fine.” Anders sighed.

 

Anders walked in to see a passed out 6 ft Australian, and a smaller dark blonde haired girl spitting blood onto the ground, her face all battered up. Kal rested her hands on her knees and arched her back to cough out more blood.

“Leanna.” Kat breathed as she covered her mouth. The smaller girl ran to Leanna and lifted her head from the ground cradling her. “What the hell Kal?”  
“She’ll be okay. Unlike me. I got a few good knocks in, bu’ she came out fast.” Kal muttered, and spat on the ground again. “Damn, I think I broke a fingernail.”  
“You fucker!” Kat yelled as she ran at Kal.  
“Okay, okay calm it down Kit- Kat” Anders said catching her and carrying her to her cot. “Just calm down.”  
“LET ME GO!”  
“Kat calm down.”  
“Sorry Kat, I didn’t mean to knock her out.” Kal whispered.  
“Get out of here.” Kat growled.

Kal backed away, and walked over to the medical tent in hopes of finding Nyx. As she walked to the tent, Kal spat blood on the ground. Other soldiers gave her dirty looks, but continued walking as if nothing was seen. She opened the tent’s flap, to find Nyx sitting on the surgery table, swinging her legs. Nyx’s head was hung, and her hair was in a bun. She looked up, and her neutral face twisted in horror. Nyx quickly jumped off the table, and sped walked to Kal. She stroked a hand across the blonde’s jaw. Kal leaned into her hand, looking into Nyx’s green eyes. Nyx furrowed her eyebrows, and led Kal to the bed.

“What happened?” Nyx asked as she went to grab a towel to wet.  
“I got in a fight.”  
“With whom?” Nyx said as she walked back to Kal.  
“Leanna.”  
“What?” Nyx whispered stopping. “Why? You guys are great friends.”  
“Mathers.” She sighed. Her lip continued to bleed, as well as her nose.  
“The little boy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Just some bad things.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“Yes...Well no, she’s out like a light.”  
“What? Fucking hell Kal.” She gasped.  
“What?”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“She hit me first. Ow.” Kal lurched back a bit.  
“That’s not a good reason.”  
“Sorry. Ow”  
“Don’t say that to me, you have to say that to Leanna.” Nyx traced her thumb around the bruise on her left eye, and kissed Kal. Kal leaned into Nyx, and moved a hand to the back of the black haired girl’s neck.  
“NYX!” A voice screeched making Nyx shoot around to face the speaker.  
“Wha-” She started when she saw it was Kat.  
“Nyx. Help me with Leanna.” Kat growled. Anders had Leanna in a fireman’s carry.  
“Kal, you should leave.”  
Kal hopped off, and kissed Nyx’s forehead before she left. “Babe-”  
“I’ll meet you later.”

Kal walked out as Anders was setting Leanna down. She rubbed her bruised cheek, and continued into her tent. Cadence was in there, he was slumped over writing something. He stood up, and started pacing. He caught Kal, and walked to her.

“Oi Kal”, He started. “I’m writing a letter to go to the general.”  
“Do ya need me ta read it?”  
“Yeah. What happened to you?”  
“I got into a lil figh’.”  
“With who?”  
“With another person. It’s over now, so don’ worry.” Kal quickly said as she sat on Cadence’ cot.  
“Okay.”  
“So why did you need to write this?”  
“Anders had a problem with some spy, so he’s sending the kid back with this written message.”

Kal smiled a bit and rested on the cot. Cadence looked around before leaving the tent to visit Anders.


End file.
